101 Reasons to Hate James Potter
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: Lily is dared to write a list of reasons that she hates James Potter. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _

"Potter is such a jerk!" Lily exclaimed, slamming the door to the seventh year girls dorm behind her.

"What did he do this time?" Mary asked, rolling her eyes. She was laying on her bed reading _The Evening Prophet_.

"He asked me out in front of the whole school, again!" Lily exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

"Actually, I think it's kind of sweet," Mary admitted.

Lily turned to glare at her, "What?"

"It is!" Mary instituted, "James really loves you Lily, and you might not realize it, but you love him."

"No! I don't! It's the exact opposite!" Lily shouted.

"Then prove it!" Mary demanded, standing up.

"How?" Lily asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Write a list of 101 things you hate about James Potter, and if you can't do that than you have to snog him in the middle of lunch tomorrow," Mary smirked.

"Fine, and when I win," Lily said, putting emphasis on when, "You have to go on a date with Peter Pettigrew."

"What? No!" Mary exclaimed.

Lily glared at her.

"Oh, fine, it's not like I'm going to lose anyways," Mary said.

Lily walked over to her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. She labeled the top: 101 Reasons I Hate James Potter, and began writing.

1\. He is James bloody Potter.

2\. He is a Marauder.

3\. He is a Quidditch player.

4\. He is the Quidditch captain.

5\. He is Head Boy.

6\. Since he's Head Boy I have to work with him.

7\. He is a prankster.

8\. He pranks me.

9\. He is funny.

10\. He knows he is funny.

11\. He is very attractive.

12\. He knows that he is very attractive.

13\. He is a completely prat.

14\. He also is a git.

15\. I have never met anyone more conceited than him.

16\. He is so rude to people.

17\. He is smart

18\. He knows he is smart.

19\. He brags about how smart he is.

20\. He almost never acts smart.

21\. He brags about being great at Quidditch.

22\. He ask me out all the time.

23\. James is a really cute name.

24\. He ruined the name James for me.

25\. He fancies me.

26\. I have no clue why he fancies me.

27\. He is so annoying.

28\. He spends most of his time trying to annoying me.

29\. Sometimes I think it is actually kind of cute and funny.

30\. His best friend is a git.

31\. His best friend is always trying to get me to date him.

32\. His best friend is way too loud.

33\. His eyes are really pretty.

34\. His eyes are hidden by his glasses.

35\. I am currently writing about his stupid ass.

36\. His ass isn't that bad. It's actually very sexy.

37\. I am currently thinking about his stupid ass.

38\. I not sure if I mean his actual ass, or that he is an ass.

39\. His messy hair.

40\. His messy hair, actually looks really nice.

41\. It drives me crazy with him running his hand threw it all the time.

42\. He is brave enough to ask me out almost everyday even though he knows I'm going to say no.

43\. I'm running out of ideas.

44\. I'll have to snog him.

45\. I'm not one hundred percent sure if that's a bad thing.

46\. What am I thinking? That's a terrible thing.

47\. He's the one doing this to me.

48\. He is actually really nice and sweet when he wants to be.

49\. I should not be thinking that he is nice and sweet.

50\. I don't think he just fancies me anymore.

51\. I think he started loving me instead.

52\. It's scary to think someone loves me.

53\. He's putting himself in danger by loving a mudblood.

54\. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be writing this stupid list.

55\. He is extremely rich.

56\. Everyone thinks that we are meant to be.

57\. I don't think I would mind if they were right.

58\. I don't know his middle name.

59\. I want to know it.

60\. If I knew his middle name I could put it on this list.

61\. He got O's on all of his O.W.L.s

62\. If he finds out about this list he'll want me to show it to him.

63\. I don't have a reason not to give this list to him other than he'll think I fancy him.

64\. Meaning I'll have to show it to him.

65\. Then he'll tease me about fancing him (which I don't) until the end of time.

66\. I'm starting to wonder if he is a good kisser.

67\. We have too much in common

68\. I've seen him with his shirt off.

69\. I didn't want to see him shirtless, which makes me question my sanity.

70\. He was swimming in the Black Lake in the middle of winter which makes me question his sanity.

71\. I've been questioning his sanity since I first met him.

72\. I want to go to bed now, and I can't since I have to have this list ready for Mary by lunch.

73\. Which is all his fault.

74\. I starting to consider going on a date with him.

75\. That is making me question my sanity again.

76\. If I went on a date with him there would be a lot of rumors going around.

77\. There is plenty of rumors about us going around already.

78\. There isn't an us.

79\. Which makes me wonder why I am thinking about a our future together.

80\. There will not be a future with us together.

81\. Meaning I can't name my future son Harry James Potter.

82\. He's driving me insane, and he is not even here.

83\. I just hate him. Alright?

84\. I can't decide if losing this bet would be a good thing or not.

85\. He must of slipped me a love potion for me to be feeling this way.

86\. I'm starting to wonder if I really don't hate him

87\. When Mary reads this she is definitely going to think I fancy him.

88\. Then'll she's going to try to convince me to go on a date with him

89\. I want to go on a date with him.

90\. This list is getting to be very repetitive.

91\. The family he has is his parents.

92\. They're old and will probably die soon.

93\. He'll be sad.

94\. He doesn't deserve to be sad.

95\. When they die he won't have any biological family.

96\. He'll still have his annoying friends.

97\. I'll have to put up with his stupid friends if we ever become a couple.

98\. I have not idea why I would want to be in a relationship with him.

99\. I have no idea why I wouldn't want to be in a relationship.

100\. No matter what, he'll always have me.

Lily wrote 101 on the parchment, before the quill fell out of her hand and onto the floor. Her head fell to the side against her pillow.

* * *

Mary looked over at the sound of the quill hitting the floor and chuckled.

The following morning, Lily was sitting at breakfast and pulled out her quill and the list she was writing the night before. She stared at the last one for a minute before writing "I love him," just as James Potter walked by. He peered over her shoulder and read the last line.

"Who do you love, Lily?" he asked, snatching the parchment from the table.

"Give that back!" Lily demanded, but James was already reading it. She watched his face as the smirk on his face grew wider and wider. When he was finished, he sat the paper down, and leaned down to kiss Lily. Everyone around them started wolf whistling, but Lily and James didn't notice. After a minute, James pulled away, leaving Lily breathless.

"Let me tell you a secret," James whispered.

"Yes?" Lily replied.

"I love you, too," he smiled.

_AN: Thanks for reading! _


End file.
